Tangled Whispers
by Salem Navy
Summary: Gibbs has left NCIS, but he promised Abby one final goodbye. Oneshot... COMPLETE


**Title: Tangled Whispers**

**Rating: T for... not so explicit sex**

**Spoilers: Hiatus Part II**

**Pairing: Gabby (Gibbs & Abby)**

**Disclaimer: The show NCIS and it's characters belong to DPB and CBS. I swear that no profit is being made from this... maybe just a little... NO I SWEAR!**

**Please read and review! As my previous readers already know, anything in italics is the persons thoughts. ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

The quiet shuffle of footsteps warned her of his presence, but she'd already known he would be there. Before he left, he promised her that he would tell her goodbye once more. The first thing she saw was his bright blue eyes as he stepped through her bedroom door. She had the covers wrapped tightly around her as she pretended to be asleep. Her green eyes stayed closed as he slid into bed beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny frame.

"I know your awake Abby," Gibbs whispered into her ear.

Turning over, Abby's green eyes stared into his blue ones. She could see the moonlight reflecting off of his silver hair. It was amazing how a man who seemed so controlling and sometimes mean, could be so incredibly kind. Most of his coworkers didn't even know that Gibbs had a gentle side, but Abby knew. She'd seen how kind he'd been after Kate died and how protective he'd been after Michael had started stalking her. She knew that he had a sweet side.

Pressing her closer to him, Gibbs hugged Abby tighter and planted a kiss softly on her forehead. He could smell her homemade perfume and as his lips touched the skin on her neck, he swore he could almost taste the gunpowder.

Before he had a chance to do anything else, Abby sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. The two of them had never done anything like this before, but she wanted them to now.

"Make love to me Gibbs," Abby whimpered into his ear. "Just this once."

"I'll give you anything you want Abbs... anything," he replied.

"I want you." _I want you to stay._

Every time his lips grazed her skin, Abby swore her heart skipped a beat. There had been plenty of moments at work when she'd imagined what it would be like to be with Gibbs, to share this kind of intimacy. Now she was going to know.

Sliding his boxers off, nothing separated them now. No clothes stopped their bodies from colliding. Nothing stopped them from going where Rule 12 always forbid them to.

Rolling Gibbs over so he was on his back, Abby sat so that she was straddling him. She could tell that he was impatient, but there was one more thing she had to say before they ventured into the unknown.

"I have to tell you my safe word Gibbs, before we go any further," Abby explained. Gibbs just shook his head. He didn't feel the need to let her know that a safe word wouldn't be necessary. "It's Bert."

He sat there, momentarily perplexed. "Bert? Isn't that your hipp..."

"The more you say, the less time we have to play," Abby interrupted. _Be romantic Abbs, not hinky... or kinky!_

Gibbs smiled as Abby leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. As their fingers intertwined, she gasped for air as their bodies joined together as well, for the first time. It was only moments before she felt like she couldn't last, but she would hold on. Something this amazing had to last. His fingers tangled in her hair as they drove each other closer and closer to the point of ecstasy.

Then Abby realized, Gibbs was leaving. He had quit his job and left her behind. She wasn't enough to make him stay. He didn't care for her enough to stay.

With all these thoughts running through her head, she couldn't help but scream out what her head was telling her to.

"Bert!" Abby sat up suddenly in her bed, sweat soaking every inch of her body and sheets. Never in her life had a dream felt so real. She could've swore Gibbs had been right there beside her.

But she knew it was just a dream. _It was just an amazing dream._ Unfortunately, him quitting wasn't.

"Won't he at least stay for me?" Abby said aloud, tears starting to pour down her cheeks. "Stay for me Gibbs." Her whispered words just echoed in the dark as she slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

**I think that this is my first ever story that doesn't have Kate in it. I think.I am finally coping. Yeah right...**

**I hope that you enjoyedit! Please review... it isn't hard. Just drop me a line or two or say... five? PLEASE!**


End file.
